


Maknae Oh Sehun

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: Maknae's Require Special Attention [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, and affection, and cared for, and to be loved, basically he's a spoiled sugar baby, because the hyungs spoil him, he just wants cuddles, sehun is the ult baby boy in these series okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Sehun is definitely a beloved maknae.





	1. Missing Yixing Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun is a baby boy, okay, he's a sugar baby in this fic. DON'T FORGET.

Being the maknae to such a large group definitely had it's pros and cons. The pros mostly outweighed the cons. There were plenty of people to dote on him and give him attention. He was probably the most spoiled of the group. The cons mainly included having to do aegyo to his hyungs, having his hyungs tease and pick on him, and not having a lot of personal space. 

Most days it was fine. Sehun, much to others surprise, actually adored his group members and loved spending time with them. The image of him being mysterious and cool was quickly becoming non-existent with the amount of reality variety shows they've been doing. It became easier to shed the stage persona and be himself. 

Being the youngest had spoiled him. If he wanted affection from a certain member, they usually gave in easily. When he wasn't able to get that affection, he became a bit sourly and grumpy with his other members. 

Like he was right now. 

Sehun was missing Yixing. Yixing was the easiest member to go to for a cuddle session, and his member had been gone for _so long_ now. Yixing had the uncanny ability of being able to read his members expressions and then give them what they needed. Sehun hated asking the others for attention because he didn't want to be teased, and Yixing never did that. 

He knew his members were getting concerned and slightly annoyed with his childish attitude. Junmyeon was especially concerned. As the leader, and arguably his closest friend, Sehun knew Junmyeon was stressed over his attitude recently. 

He found himself sitting in their dorms living room. He was watching some kind of anime, trying his best not to snap at the next person who asked him if he was okay. It was getting late, so he hoped his members would retire for the night and let him be. 

Strangely enough, as the show progressed, Sehun realized he was getting what he wanted. His members had all retired to their rooms, and he was alone. 

His phone vibrated. Sehun reluctantly went to the messaging app. He figured it was the group chat. He couldn't help his smile when he saw that it was from Yixing. 

**why am i getting so many messages from junmyeon hyung? hes worried about you.**

Sehun frowned, but he wasn't surprised. Junmyeon knew he was closest to Yixing after him. 

**its nothing, hyung. im okay.**

Sehun replied. The three little dots signalled Yixing was typing a reply. A message popped up seconds later. 

**yah oh sehun. tell me whats bothering you.**

Sehun groaned. Damn Yixing and his ability to see through him. 

**nothing im just missing you thats all. when will you be coming back**

He hoped for a change in conversation. He'd rather spend time talking to Yixing about other things that didn't concern him.

**sehun-ah dont change the topic. is no one letting you cuddle them? have you asked?**

Sehun whined, “Hyung.” His Yixing hyung was far too smart for his own good. 

**they tease me.**

An incoming call popped up on his screen. He hastily answered it, “Hello?” 

“Sehunnie, why aren't you asking your hyungs to take care of you, huh? They're worried about you,” Yixing said. 

Sehun pouted, “Hyung, they like to tease me. You don't do that. Why aren't you back yet?” 

“Yah,” Yixing chastised softly, “if anyone of them tease you, then tell me and I'll be sure to take care of it. Now please go talk to them. I've gotten worried messages from all of them.” 

Sehun couldn't help his groan. 

“Oh Sehun, listen to your hyung,” Yixing said. “I'm sure Junmyeon hyung will be more than happy to cuddle you. Since when has he ever teased you for something like that, huh?” 

“Junmyeon hyung hasn't,” Sehun admits reluctantly. 

“I thought so, now go, I want to talk to hyung,” Yixing said. 

Sehun walked to his leaders bedroom and knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door was swinging open. “Sehun? Who are you talking to?” He asked, baffled as to who his maknae could be talking to at this hour. 

Sehun thrust his phone to his leader. 

Junmyeon out the phone to his ear, “Hello?” 

Sehun watched as his hyung started to smile, glad to also hear Yixings voice. 

“Yes, I will take care for him. Thanks for sorting it out Yixing. We miss you, come back soon, okay? I love you,” Junmyeon said, before ending the call. He looked up at Sehun, “So, do you want to come sleep with me?” 

Sehun nodded, allowing his closest friend to pull him into his untidy room and close the door. Junmyeon manhandled him onto his bed and slipped in beside him, covering them up with the comforter. 

“Why can't you talk to me like you can to Yixing, hm? I've known you longer,” Junmyeon asks, while pulling Sehun into his chest. 

“You fuss over things you don't need to. Yixing hyung doesn't,” Sehun answers honestly, as he rests his head on his leaders chest.

“I fuss because it's the only thing I can do when my dongsaengs don't talk to me and I have to figure out what's wrong. If you guys would just tell me, I could actually do something about it,” Junmyeon says, carding his fingers through Sehuns hair. 

“Hyung, we don't like burdening you,” Sehun says. 

“It's my job to be burdened. I'm the leader,” Junmyeon murmurs. 

“Why would I burden you over something you can't fix? I miss Yixing hyung, but none of us have control over that,” Sehun says, his tone slightly bitter. 

“Then I at least can help the situation, by telling the others not to tease you, or to know that you just don't want to sleep alone,” Junmyeon says. 

Sehun feels thoroughly chastised, and guilty. He should have more faith in his leader. 

“I'm sorry,” Sehun apologizes. 

“It's okay. Just sleep.” 

Sehun does. He sleeps restfully with a warm body holding him. It may not be Yixing, but it was definitely better than being alone. 

The next morning was an early one. His leader woke him up a quarter to five, pressing kisses to his forehead and gentle urges to get up and get ready, before he left the room to wake everyone else up. 

Sehun sat up. He was glad that he felt rested, and was definitely in better spirits than he had been all week. 

He did as he was told and went to his own room to get dressed for the day. 

He paused when he heard Junmyeon scold Baekhyun. “If you even think about teasing him, Baekhyun, I will not hesitate to tell Yixing.” 

He could hear Baekhyun sigh, “Hyung, I'm not going to tease him for that. I'm just going to remind him that we're still his hyungs and that he should have more trust in us.” 

“He's been miserable for the last week because he didn't want to be teased, he doesn't trust us,” Chanyeol interrupts. 

“When was the last time you guys actually took what he said seriously and didn't give him a hard time over it, huh?” Minseok asks. 

“He's the maknae, hyung,” Baekhyun says.

“He's also a person who has wants and needs and is in a group where he's the youngest and is constantly putting his guard up so he won't get picked on. He's doing it so he won't give you the power to hurt him. There's a reason he trusts Yixing and Junmyeon,” Minseok says, his tone unusually sharp. 

“Why doesn't he trust you then?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Probably because of the age difference or because I keep to myself and he doesn't want to burden me. You can be damn sure that if he did come to me, I wouldn't make him feel bad about his need for companionship and affection, Chanyeol-ah,” Minseok says. 

“We don't do it to hurt his feelings. It's how we show we care about him,” Baekhyun says. 

“Not everyone likes to be teased, especially when they're feeling vulnerable, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon sighs heavily. 

“Then why doesn't he tell us that. He doesn't even give us the chance to prove him wrong,” Chanyeol whines. 

“Be a little more affectionate with him then. He'll open up to you guys,” Junmyeon promises, “our maknae is quite tactile.” 

“Let him be for now, Baekhyun-ah,” Minseok says. 

And just like that, the brief argument had ended and he could hear them walk past his door. 

Sehun felt relatively surprised by his oldest members declaration, and how on point he was with his observations. 

The morning argument was quickly forgotten as their manager hurried them out of the dorm and to their schedules. It was in the back of his mind until they returned home, exhausted and hungry. 

Minseok had showered and lounged on the couch. By the time Sehun had taken his shower and changed, all of the seats in their living room were taken. The woes of being the youngest. Thankfully, he still had warm water. He shuffled shyly up to Minseok, “Can I cuddle with you?” 

Minseok beamed up at him, shifting the pillow to the ground, and outstretching his arms to him, “Of course you can. Come here.” 

Sehun easily sat himself on Minseok’s lap, happily snuggling into the warm body and pressing his nose into his oldest hyung’s neck. He sighed happily, already feeling sleep come upon him. 

Minseok was warm, and only a little bit squishy in just the right places. 

“Go to sleep, hyung has you,” Minseok whispers to him gently. 

Sehun obeyed. 

 

The next morning, Sehun wakes up in unfamiliar room, laying on top of a smaller body. He opens his eyes all the way to see Minseok’s sleeping face. He smiles happily, before looking around the impeccably clean room. 

“Yixing called last night,” Minseok whispers, startling Sehun. 

“Is he okay?” Sehun asks, worried. 

“He’s great. He said he’ll be back sooner than we think,” Minseok answers, smiling. 

Sehun can’t help his grin, “I miss him so much.” 

“I know, I could tell. You were more grumpier than usual,” Minseok teased. 

Sehun could feel Minseok’s delicate and gentle fingers brushing through his hair. It was far too soothing. 

A knock on the door thankfully made Sehun alert. Minseok allowed the intruder to come in. 

Sehun shot up when he saw who it was. 

“Hyung!” Sehun sobs happily, throwing himself around Yixing’s body, arms tightly around his neck, and legs around his hyungs waist. 

“Hi baby boy,” Yixing teases, his tone warm and gentle. 

Sehun can’t help the tears that escape. It had been so long since he’s seen his affectionate and loving hyung. 

“Sehun, let Yixing go, that way he can join us in bed and we can go back to sleep,” Minseok says. 

Sehun reluctantly lets go of Yixing. Once he’s standing on his own two feet does Yixing pepper kisses on his temple and forehead, before dragging him to the bed. He slips off his shoes and lays down next to Minseok. Sehun watches as their elder member melts into Yixing’s chest and presses a chaste kiss to his neck. 

Sehun joins them, pretty much laying on top of Yixing to soak up as much warmth and comfort from his cuddly hyung. 

Yixing doesn’t argue, and just repositions them both to be more comfortable. 

“Baby boy?” Minseok demands. 

Sehun can’t help but blush as he hides his face away in Yixing’s neck. 

Yixing chuckles, “You’ll soon realize just how big of a baby he is, hyung.”


	2. Jongdae Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae actually finds out about Sehuns favorite nickname. Things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe the reaction I got from this!! I'll be replying to all the comments soon!! Thank you for your continued support!

Sehun was going to become one with the blankets. He wanted to melt into a puddle of goo and be wrapped up in this warmth forever. He had a day off. Some of his members had their own schedules, but he was content having it off and just laying there in a pile of blankets, pillows, and plushies. 

“Sehun-ah, hyung made breakfast,” Jongin says though the closed door.

Sehun whines in protest, shifting over and hiding his face in his pillow. 

He can hear muffled whispering outside his door before the door quietly opens and closes. He feels the weight of his intruder dip the bed. A warm body pressed up against his back, “Baby boy.” 

Sehun can feel his already boneless body melt back into his ever so gentle hyung. 

“Hyung,” Sehun sighs happily, glad to have his tactile hyung with him. 

“Hi baby boy,” Yixing hums happily, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, “Hyung made breakfast, do you want to join us?” 

Sehun shakes his head no, “Wanna stay here with you.”

“You've got to eat, babe,” Yixing chides, gently digging his fingers into the maknaes sides. 

“Not hungry,” he mumbles. 

“Yes you are, you big baby, come on,” Yixing says. 

“No I'm not hyung,” Sehun protests. 

“I'll let you sit with me, protect you from anyone who might tease you,” Yixing adds. 

Sehun pauses before protesting again, “On your lap?” 

“Yeah baby, on my lap,” Yixing easily agrees. 

Yixing pries Sehun from his burrito of blankets and lifts him up, cradling him close to his chest, “You're not going to walk?” 

“No,” Sehun mumbles, perfectly content being held in Yixings arms with his face in the crook of his neck. 

Yixing chuckles and walks into the communal space, sitting down at the table with Sehun still clinging to him. 

Minseok approaches them with two plates in hand, a fond smile on his face. “Good morning.” 

Sehun looks up and smiles at him, “Morning hyung. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Are you actually going to eat? Or are you going to continue clinging onto Yixing like a koala?” Minseok teases lightly. 

Yixing chuckles, “Hyung, I said he could. It was the only way to get him out of that nest of blankets.” 

“Big baby,” Minseok says, his voice fond. 

Sehun shivers with pleasure after hearing his oldest member call him by his favorite nickname. 

“I told you,” Yixing said. 

Sehun hides his face, “Hyung, you promised not to tease.” 

“We're not teasing, I'm just telling our hyung that our maknae is someone who just wants to be spoiled. There's nothing wrong with that,” Yixing smiles. 

“Come here baby, let Yixing eat, come sit with me for a minute,” Minseok says, sitting beside Yixing at the table. 

“Baby?” Jongdae asks, walking into the dining area and interrupting the protective bubble Yixing and Minseok carefully provided Sehun with. 

Sehun immediately shied away from Jongdae. Minseok turns to look at Jongdae, “Keep quiet, come here,” Minseok says. 

Jongdae frowns as he takes in the scene before him. “Is Sehunnie sick?” 

“No, he's fine,” Minseok reassures. 

“He's just decompressing,” Yixing adds. 

“And he likes to be called baby by us,” Minseok includes. 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines. 

“He needs to know. We all do. That way we can all take care of you,” Yixing chastises the maknae. 

Sehun immediately pulls away from Yixing and forces himself into his oldest hyungs lap, which was an interesting sight. Sehun was considerably taller than Minseok, yet here he was shrinking himself into Minseok’s chest, making himself fit. 

“Sehun,” Minseok chastises, “Jongdae won't do anything to upset you or make you feel uncomfortable, you know that.” 

“I don't want to be treated like an invalid, I just like being _called_ baby, there's a difference,” Sehun argues. 

“We understand,” Minseok says, pressing a kiss to the stubborn, and a little embarrassed maknae. 

“I won't talk to anyone about it, if that makes you feel more comfortable, Sehunnie,” Jongdae says softly. 

“Thank you hyung,” Sehun mumbles. 

“Course,” Jongdae says softly. 

 

Sehun couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Jongdae after the elder accidentally walked in on his conversation with Yixing and Minseok. 

It wasn't Jongdae’s fault, and he never made Sehun feel awkward or weird, but there was a definite tension once Jongdae knew about his preferred pet name. 

Yixing was always telling him not to feel so weird. But it was weird, being a twenty year old man who liked being called baby by his older hyungs. 

“It's not weird, you just like being taken care of,” Yixing tries to reassure. 

Sehun still feels a little bit of shame over it nonetheless. 

Thankfully Jongdae was a doer, and the tension didn't last for much longer. The others were starting to pick you on it, and were harassing Jongdae about it. 

When Jongdae reached his tipping point, he made it his mission to make things right with his maknae. He conspired with bit Yixing and Minseok to get the others out of the house, leaving him alone with the maknae. 

“Sehunnie, I'm coming in,” Jongdae says as he's knocking on the closed bedroom door.

Jongdae opens the door to reveal Sehun in a pair of gym shorts and an oversized hoodie. “Is everything okay, hyung?”

Jongdae puts his hands on his hips, “No. You're acting weird with me and the others are noticing.” 

Sehun blushes, “I'm sorry hyung.”

“Stop saying sorry, there's nothing you need to apologize for. I'm the hyung and I allowed this to happen for too long, but now I'm making it right, okay?” Jongdae says, sitting on the edge of Sehuns bed. “Have I ever made you feel as though you couldn't trust me? Or have I teased you for something you were sensitive over and that's why you don't trust me like you do with Yixing and Minseok hyung?”

“No, hyung, nothing like that. Maybe with some other members, but you've not done anything like that. I'm just…embarrassed.” Sehun admits. 

“Sehun, there are worse things to feel embarrassed about, and your secret will be safe with me. Do you want me to also call you it?” Jongdae asks hesitantly. Jongdae felt a bit jealous over Sehuns relationship with his two hyungs who could call him baby, as Sehun instantly became much cuter and much more lovable with them. He wanted that relationship with his maknae. 

“Only if you want too, hyung. You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable,” Sehun mumbles.

“I wouldn't have offered if it did,” Jongdae says. 

“Then you can,” Sehun says.

“No more awkwardness, Sehunnie, I don't like being at odds with you,” Jongdae chastised gently.

“Me too, hyung,” The maknae says with a relieved tone. 

 

Once the air had been cleared, it took some time for Jongdae to become much more comfortable using Sehuns nickname. With time though, it became second nature for the pet name to be used before his actual name. 

With Yixing in China, and Minseok at his own individual schedule for the day, Sehun was missing his hyungs. Jongdae could tell, so one the others went to their own rooms, did he slip into his maknaes room. “Hey baby, can I join you?” 

Sehun instantly makes room, rolling over and allowing Jongdae to be the big spoon. Jongdae presses a kiss to the back of the tall maknaes neck. “You miss your hyungs don't you?” 

Sehun nods, “Minseok hyung not as much, but Yixing hyung I do when he's so far away.” 

“Let hyung take care of you, baby” Jongdae says. 

Sehun leans back into Jongdae's chest, and softens up considerably to him. Jongdae feels relief over the change, and continues to dote on him until the maknae falls asleep. 

Jongdae could get used to this.


	3. Sehun Loses It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun has a lot to get off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst warning. No resolution yet!

Sehun felt so relieved once Jongdae and him cleared the air, and in fact became one of his favorite cuddle buddies when Yixing was away. Minseok had been pestering him to tell the others, so that they could all take care of him if there was a time all three of them were away on schedules. 

“Baby, Junmyeon already cuddles you and dotes on you, telling him about the nickname won't even faze him,” Minseok says, in a gentle tone, but the firmness is implicated. “If you won't tell him, then I will. Junmyeon has known you the longest, he's the last one who would ever judge you, and you know that.” 

“Hyung,” Sehun whines. 

“No, Sehunnie, you need to tell him. Or I promise I will. I can't keep hiding it from him. He's our leader, and more importantly he's your closest friend.” Minseok reprimands. 

“Hyung is right, Sehun,” Jongdae says, a small frown on his face. 

Sehun can't help the pout that forms, which earns a gentle elbow to his side from Minseok. “Enough of that,” he chastises. 

Jongdae laughs in response. 

Sehun can't help the feeling of anxiety deep in his belly. If he were to tell Junmyeon, his _oldest_ friend, and be rejected, it would not only kill Sehun, but it would completely ruin the team dynamics if the leader and maknae we're at odds. Not only that but the fans would notice and it could create a controversy, which they don't need. People are already speculating and spreading rumors about Yixing leaving EXO. 

He doesn't want to create more problems for his group. He loved his group, and didn't want to be a source of contention for the others. 

“Baek, Channie, what's up?” Minseok asks. 

Sehun looks up to see the two looking unsure standing awkwardly in front of them. 

“What's wrong?” Jongdae asks. 

“We know something is wrong, and we want to know what it is,” Chanyeol says, a wavering sense of confidence in his voice. 

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Minseok questions. 

“Hyung, we're not dumb. You, and Jongdae, and Sehunnie have been locking yourself away and keeping secrets. We all know it, and it's making the rest of us nervous...are you leaving the group?” Baekhyun asks in a quiet, worried tone. 

Sehuns eyes widen, “What? No! What would make you think that hyung?”

“It's what Yifan hyung did. Don't you remember? He withdrew from us and became really private and secretive. It was only a few weeks later that he left,” Baekhyun explains sadly. 

“None of us are leaving, Baek. Come here,” Minseok says calmly, “You too, Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun sits next to Minseok on the couch, curling into the eldest members body. Chanyeol sits on the coffee table besides Jongdae 

“Okay Sehun, you owe them an explanation,” Minseok says. 

Sehun feels a mixture of guilt and anxiety. “Please don't be upset with me, hyungs.” 

“Just as long as you're healthy and not leaving, we won't be upset.” Chanyeol promises. 

Jongdae chuckles, “If you guys tease or make fun of him for what he's about to say, I swear I'll make your life a living hell.”

“Jongdae,” Minseok says sternly. “Go ahead, kid.” He turns to Sehun. 

Sehun can't hide the blush coloring his cheeks. “It's just something Yixing hyung calls me and it makes me feel...safe and, I don't know, cared for as the maknae.” 

“What does he call you?” Chanyeol asks, curiously. 

Sehun brings the pillow he's hugging to his chest up to cover his face, “He calls me.baby,” he says quietly, his voice muffled through the pillow. 

“He calls you what?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Baby,” Sehun groans out louder, still covering his face. 

He feels a slap on his leg, “Yah! Maknae! You had us worried over a nickname? Why couldn't you just tell us?” Chanyeol says, obviously frustrated and relieved. 

Sehun places the pillow back in his lap and glares at Chanyeol, a hot flash of anger running through him and giving him a burst of confidence, “It's not exactly easy admitting it to others! And because I _knew_ I'd get this reaction from you. Have you ever thought that the reason I don't tell you these things is because I know you'll treat my feelings as if they're less important than yours. How so that fair for me, to always be blamed for something because you always make me feel bad about how I feel? Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to make me feel like shit. If I can't even tell Junmyeon hyung, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?” 

“Yah! Oh Sehun! You're taking it too far,” Minseok says, a sharp tone to his words. 

“It's true though, hyung. He always treats me like this, which is why I don't share anything with him. He's the hyung, and he's supposed to take care of me,” Sehun says, his stomach turning, and his chest hurting. Frustrated tears pool in his eyes, blurring his vision as he turns to look at Baekhyun, “Ever since Tao hyung left, you don't even hang out with me anymore. You don't treat me like you used too. I know he was the favored one of the maknae line, but you don't even attempt to interact with me on your own. Why is that hyung?” 

The door to their dorm opens and closes. The room gets silent as they see who is returning home. The atmosphere is tense and awkward. 

Yixing walks through the entryway and pauses as he looks at them, “Is everything okay?” 

Sehun looks desperately at Yixing, unable to fight the desire to be held and _comforted_ by someone he trusts. 

“Hey, Sehun, what's wrong? Why do you look like you're about to cry?” Yixing asks, his voice concerned as he crosses the room and joins him on the couch, easily pulling him into his chest. Sehun folds easily into the comforting cuddle, sniffling and wiping the tears away from his eyes. “What happened?” Yixing asks Minseok. 

“Sehun, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun are having a much needed heart-to-heart. Apparently, these two have hurt Chanyeols feelings, and there's a lot the maknaes hidden from us and them,” Minseok shares. 

“It's not my fault if he never tells me when I do something that hurts him,” Chanyeol defends. 

“Watch your tone,” Yixing warns, “The fact that you never suspected anything even though your bond suffered is upsetting. We've all promised to have reconciliation and to be honest with each other. I agree that Sehun should have come to you, but obviously he felt as though he couldn't. You need to work on that, Chanyeol.” 

“What do you have to say Baekhyun?” Minseok asks. 

“Sehun is right. I...withdrew after Tao left. Him leaving hurt, and it was hard being a good hyung, and so I just stopped and then never hung out with him. Our relationship suffered because of that and I am sorry, Sehunnie,” Bakehyung says softly. “Hyung made it so you couldn't trust me, and I apologize, but I'm not going to make you feel.bad about being called a certain nickname.” 

“It's okay, hyung,” Sehun mumbles. 

“Chanyeol,” Minseok says, “regardless of what you believe Sehun should have done, you've still hurt him and made him feel as though he can't trust you. He deserves an apology for that.” 

Changeol sighs, “I'm sorry I've made you feel as though you couldn't trust me, and that I've made you feel insecure around me. That was never my intention.” 

Sehun nods his head, eying his tall hyung warily. 

“Chanyeol, Baekhyun, this needs to be kept a secret between us. Sehun hasn't told Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. You need to respect his wishes and not say anything to them until after he's ready to share his feeling with him,” Yixing says. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both nod, but Sehun knew this wasn't the end of the conversation.


	4. The Leader is Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun tells Junmyeon with Minseok's help. Chanyeol is still acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue, so I'm hoping for more narration next chapter!

Sehun has avoided Baekhyun and Chanyeol after their conversation. He made sure when he was around them that he was with Minseok or Yixing, as they were the eldest and could keep them in line. Jongdae helped to make sure the problematic two were on their best behavior, while also encouraging both of them to make things right with their maknae. Sehun appreciated his efforts, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun were also busy preparing for individual schedules. Minseok though was losing his patience with the two, and told them to make things right for _their_ sake. 

Sehun found it surprising that they were actually afraid of what the consequences would be as Minseok had always been incredibly patient and protective of him. When he voiced these to Jongdae, Jongdae laughed. “You're the maknae. You've always held that position. Minseok wants to take care of you as it's his duty as the hyung, but also because your other hyungs have hurt you. He's not happy with them, and rightfully so, Sehun.” 

“But, what's so scary about Minseok hyung?” Sehun asks. 

Jongdae smirks, “Oh, my naive maknae, you think Junmyeon hyung dishes out the discipline in this group? Nope. It's Minseok hyung.” 

Sehun hadn't ever been seriously disciplined as he always wanted to be a good dongsaeng and not be problematic for his hyungs. “I've not had to experience that,” he admits.

“Trust me, it's a good thing,” Jongdae says, before looking at Sehun with fond eyes, “although something tells me they'd let you off easy. You've never been a problem child, and you're always wanting to make all of us proud. You're much too sweet, Sehun.” 

Sehun smiled at the praise, and he was perfectly fine not experiencing disciplinarian Minseok. 

“Are you going to tell Junmyeon hyung yet?” Jongdae asks. 

Sehun frowns, “I know I need to.” 

“He suspects something is up,” Jongdae says. 

Sehun frowns. He know his hyung is right. Junmyeon had been giving him strange looks and leaving him alone more. It's not like him to be like that. Junmyeon is the one he's arguably closest with. 

“Would it help if one of us was with you?” Jongdae asks.

Sehun hadn't thought of that. It probably would help. “Do you think Minseok hyung would be willing?”

Jongdae smiles, “You know he would, especially if it means cluing our leader in.” 

Sehun stands, “I'm finding hyung.”

Sehun barely hears Jongdae wish him luck before he's going to Minseoks room and knocking on his door. 

“Come in,” Minseok calls.

Sehun opens the door and Wicklow codes it behind him, “Hyung will you come with me to talk to Junmyeon hyung?” 

Minseok smiles, placing his book on the table next to his bed and sitting up, “Sure, Sehun.” 

“Right now? If I don't do this now I think I may lose my courage,” Sehun asks.

“We don't want that to happen, come on,” Minseok says, standing up and taking Sehuns hand in his own and led them to Junmyeons room. Sehuns eyes widened when Minseok just let themselves in without knocking. 

Junmyeon looked surprised by the intrusion, “Hyung,” he greets.

“We need to talk,” Minseok says, closing the door. 

“Okay,” Junmyeon says, “what's this about?” 

“Sehun,” Minseok says gently.

Sehun looks at Junmyeon and loses the courage he once had. “Ah, hyung, can I tell you something about me without you… Judging me for it?” 

Junmyeon frowns, “Of course, Sehunnie.” 

Sehun looks at Minseok, who only smiles at him. Sehun feels safe knowing that even if the worst case scenario were to happen, it would still be Junmyeon facing their eldest hyungs wrath, and not him.   
“There's a nickname that Yixing has been calling me for a really long time, and it makes me feel… Like I'm actually the maknae? I feel like a lot of the time, you guys forget that it's me that’s the maknae and that really hurts sometimes. Yixing figured it out by calling me this and I really like it? It makes me feel really safe and taken care of,” Sehun says.

“Sehun, I'm sorry some of us made you feel like that,” Junmyeon says softly.

“It's okay… I know I don't have the normal maknae traits,” Sehun says.

“Tell Junmyeon the nickname, Sehunnie,” Minseok says.

Sehun looks down, not wanting to make eye contact, because he was sure that he'd lose the remaining fragments of his courage he has barely mustered. “Yixing hyung calls me baby,” he says. 

“Oh, well, if you like being called that, I don't see the problem?” Junmyeon asks.

“Minseok hyung and Jongdae hyung call me it too,” Sehun says.

“Are they the only ones who know?” Junmyeon asks.

“No, Chanyeol hyung and Baekhyun hyung know too,” Sehun says sadly.

“But they don't call you it?” Junmyeon clarifies. 

“Baekhyun and Chanyeol have not been very good hyungs to Sehun, Junmyeon,” Minseok says. 

“What do you mean?” Junmyeon asks.

“Baekhyun let his relationship suffer with Sehun after TaoTao left, and Sehun feels insecure when around Chanyeol because he tends to make Sehun feel invalidated,” Minseok answers.

Junmyeons face hardens, “Where are they?” 

“In their room,” Minseok answers.

“Get them, we're having a meeting,” Junmyeon says. 

“Hyung,” Sehun says, “I haven't told Kyungsoo hyung or Jongin!” 

Junmyeon softened considerably, “I won't say anything about that. We do need to talk though about how they've been treating you.”

Sehun frowns, “Hyung, I don't want to get them in trouble.”

“Oh they've been in trouble. They know this is coming,” Minseok said.

“Sehun, after Yifan, Lu, and Tao leaving, I'm not going to let anything jeopardize that. We need to clear the air,” Junmyeon says. 

“I'll get the boys,” Minseok says. 

Minseok leaves to gather the members who are in their rooms, while leader and maknae go to the living room where Yixing and Jongin are watching a drama.

Sehun goes to sit next to Yixing, “Hyung knows,” he says quietly to him. 

“Jongin, can you pause that please, we're having a little family meeting,” Junmyeon says.

“Come on brats, you knew this was coming,” Minseok says.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun trudge into the family room and sit together on the loveseat.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae are close behind, going to sit next Jongin. 

“Okay it's been brought to my attention that certain members haven't been treating one of our members very well,” Junmyeon says.

“Do any of you want to confess?” Minseok asks.

Baekhyun raises his hand, but shrinks into his seat. 

“Anyone else?” Junmyeon asks. 

Chanyeol lifts his hand up. 

“Alright, thank you. You wanna tell me why you've been treating the maknae like crap?” Junmyeon asks.

“It wasn't intentional,” Baekhyun says.

Sehun frowns, “Hyung, it felt like it.”

Baekhyun frowns, “I don't want to invalidate how you felt. My actions made you feel that way, even though it wasn't my intent. I was just trying to grieve. I was closer with Tao, and he'd let me take care   
of him and spoil him. I missed him, and it did pull me away from you, our actual maknae, and I'm very sorry.” 

Sehun can't help but tear up, “I just wanted your attention and you never let yourself give it to me.”

“I know, and I'm really sorry. Hyung will pay better attention to you. I promise,” Baekhyun says softly.

“Chanyeol,” Junmyeon says.

“I'm sorry for teasing you and not listening to you. I know you feel like you can't trust me, and that hurts… That I did that to us. Next time, I'll listen and be more sincere with my words,” Chanyeol promises.

“Okay, I want you guys to work the rest out on your own. This team only functions when we're all on the same page and not fighting or have any lingering hurt.” Junmyeon says. 

Things slowly got better after their meeting. Kyungsoo and Jongin still didn't know, but Sehun felt better knowing Junmyeon knew and his relationship with Baekhyun and Chanyeol was slowly improving. 

Baekhyun was quicker to uphold his promise. He'd hug Sehun and kiss his cheek. He's ask him how his day was, and if he had any thoughts he needed to talk about. Baekhyun would take Sehun out on Boba dates. It wasn't long before Baekhyun was participating in calling Sehun his preferred nickname. 

Sehun was happily snuggled up between Junmyeon and Yixing. He was laying on Junmyeons shoulder, his fingers playing with the fabric of his leaders loose shirt. 

“Hey baby, how's Chanyeol been with you?” Junmyeon asks.

“Awkward, and nervous,” Sehun shares sadly.

Yixing frowns, “We can't have that.” 

“We know how he is. He’s really sensitive, and I think he’s nervous. We did lose three members, and I’m sure he’s treading very carefully right now,” Junmyeon reasons. 

“I would never leave EXO,” Sehun argues. 

“The other three said the same thing though, babe,” Yixing said softly. 

“But I wouldn’t. I love EXO too much, and I wouldn’t be able to do anything else,” Sehun defends. 

“We know, baby,” Junmyeon soothes gently. 

“Can’t we just give him time? Chanyeollie is really good about fixing these things on his own,” Yixing says. 

“We’ll give him some time, but Sehun, you still need to talk to Jongin and Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon hums. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it soon” Sehun promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this. I was doing some grieving, but feel ready to come back and continue my series. I hope you're all well and taking care of yourselves! I love you! Also, I have a tumblr set up now, so if you wanna talk you can follow me: @kpopthoughtbubble   
> I hope to hear from some of you c:


	5. A Sick Maknae Reveals All Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is sick, and is being taken care of by Kyungsoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Hope you enjoy! c:

Being sick had its pros and cons. The downside to being sick was obviously feeling like a train ran over you a couple dozen times. There was also not being able to do very much besides sleeping and watching Netflix. The pros sometimes made being sick and gross worth it. Sehun tended to be the most doted on member. No one was more doting than his Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo was extremely gentle and soft, using only the softest of voices and gentlest touches. He would help feed him if he was too weak or tired. He'd monitor his fever and medications. He'd basically help to get Sehun healthy as quickly as possible. 

Kyungsoo also always indulged Sehuns need to cuddle when he felt a bit more clingy and stuck in a needier headspace. Kyungsoo had quite a different image on stage. Behind closed doors, Kyungsoo was a gentle, quiet, and patient man who never disrespected his hyungs, and treated his dongsaengs lovingly. Sehun especially loved cuddling his hyung because out of all of them, he was the squishiest and softest. Plus, he always got to be the big spoon, which was always a plus in his opinion. 

Somehow, Kyungsoo had a sixth sense when it came to one of the members being sick. It was one of his personal talents, and he always came prepared to fight whatever was ailing one of the members. Sometimes, he was better than any doctor. It was unsurprising when Kyungsoo pushed his door open and frowned sadly at Sehun, cocooned in his blankets, red nose drippy and stuffy, and eyes barely able to open. 

“Aw, Sehunnie,” Kyungsoo hums sadly, sitting on the bed to place a hand on the maknae’s forehead. “You’re not overly warm. How you feeling?” He asks gently. 

Sehun pouts, before realizing his mouth is covered by the blankets. “Like crap. I can’t breathe through my nose, and my chest feels heavy.” 

Kyungsoo frowns again, “Alright, let me get you some medicine, talk to Junmyeon hyung so he can cancel your schedule for the next couple of days, and then I’ll come cuddle you for a bit.” 

“Thank you hyung,” Sehun says pitifully. 

His hyung smiles sweetly, “Of course. Be back soon.” 

Sehun wasn’t left to his thoughts for long, as he drifted off in a hazy, barely conscious, sleep. He woke up when Kyungsoo returned and looked at his hyung blearily. 

“Sit up, need to take your medicine,” Kyungsoo orders gently. 

Kyungsoo was the one person whom Sehun obeyed without protesting when it came to taking medicine. For anyone else, it was a daunting task, as it was nearly impossible to get the maknae to take any sort of medicine from the others. 

Sehun sat up, and took the medicine cup from Kyungsoo before swallowing the sickly cherry flavor, making him cringe and whine. 

“Here’s some water,” Kyungsoo says, passing him a water bottle. 

Sehun takes a big gulp, mostly drinking it to get rid of the aftertaste of the gross syrup taste. 

Once he handed the bottle back to his hyung, did he lay back down and look pleadingly back up at Kyungsoo. “Aish, I’m coming.” His hyung says, fondly exasperated. 

Kyungsoo lays down on the bed, rolling onto his side so Sehun can be the big spoon. Sehun’s not really sure when he fell asleep, but his hyungs warmth definitely helped put him into a healing and restorative sleep. 

“How is he hyung?” 

Sehun woke up to Jongin’s voice softly asking Kyungsoo the concerned question. It was too much work opening his eyes, so he laid there, unashamedly listening in on the conversation. 

“A lot of congestion, he’ll be fine pretty soon as long as he takes his medicine and rests. How are the others?” Kyungsoo asks softly. 

Sehun feels the bed dip. Jongin must have sat next to Kyungsoo. “Kind of stir crazy? Acting a bit weird. They keep whispering to themselves, and not including me, so that’s why I’m here.” 

“Not including you?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding confused. 

“Yeah, every time I walk into a room, they get weirdly quiet and cheery. It’s disturbing,” Jongin whines. 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “They just don’t want to worry you. I’m sure it’s nothing.” 

“Jongin,” Sehun says. 

“He lives,” Jongin teases. 

“The hyungs….they’re probably talking about me. ‘Cause of my nickname and stuff. Made them promise not to tell you and Kyungsoo hyung. Like being called….baby….something. Something like that...you can go ask them to tell you, I don’t mind,” Sehun says groggily, “I trust you.” 

“Sehunnie, what are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Jongin...Jongin go ask Yixing hyung….then come back and tell Kyungsoo,” Sehun mumbles, before dropping off back to sleep. 

Jonging looks confused as he looks at the sleeping, and adorably cute maknae. “I guess I’ll go ask Yixing hyung what Sehun is talking about?” 

“You might as well. Come back and tell me as soon as you find out,” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Sure hyung,” Jongin promises, getting up from the bed and leaving the room to find his Chinese hyung. 

He sees Chanyeol and Baekhyun in Bakehyun’s room, “Have you seen Yixing hyung?” 

Baekhyun smiles at him, “Should be with Minseokkie hyung in his room.” 

Jongin thanks him, and goes to Yixing’s room, knocking on the door softly. The door opens to reveal a sleepy-faced Minseok. His hyung visibly brightens when he sees him, “Jongin-ah,” he says sweetly. 

Jongin looks at Yixing who’s on the bed, notebook in hand and pen in between his teeth. “Hyung, Sehun told me to come ask you about something involving him being called….’baby’?”

Yixing smiles, “Ah, he finally told you? Good boy. Basically, our very beloved and cute maknae likes being called baby boy, or variations of it. Makes him feel more like the maknae, and less insecure about his role on the team.” 

Jongin smiles, “That’s kind of cute.” 

 

Minseok chuckles, giving Jongin a back hug, “Be sure to tell him that. He loves praise.” 

“So who all knows?” Jongin asks. 

Yixing smirks, “Oh, everyone now.” 

Jongin pouts, “Kyungsoo hyung and I are the last ones to find out? Why?” 

“Sehun has been very quiet about this. We’ve all encouraged him to talk about this, but he’s opened up at different times. Don’t feel bad. He’ll most likely be embarrassed when he’s healthy. Don’t make fun of him for it. This is a sensitive matter for him,” Minseok says gently. 

Jongin nods, understanding. It wasn’t exactly something you heard everyday, but he loved Sehun and he would always want to make his fellow maknae happy. 

Once he detangled himself from his clingy Minseok hyung did he return to Sehun’s room where Kyungsoo was staring at his phone. He put the phone down and smiled, “So, did you find out what Sehun was mumbling about?” 

“Yeah, Yixing and Minseokkie hyung told me. Apparently, Sehun has been...insecure about his role as the maknae. Being called baby boy or ‘variations of it’ make him feel more like the maknae. Minseokkie hyung also said he really likes to be praised, too,” Jongin explains. 

“That...I’m actually not surprised by that. Everytime he gets sick, he gets really clingy and whiny, and very cute.” Kyungsoo shares. 

“He’s only like that with you, hyung. We get the petulant, stubborn, spoiled maknae who won’t take anything from us,” Jongin says. 

“Who’s taken care of him every time he’s gotten sick since trainee days, hm?” Kyungsoo questions playfully, “It’s been me. I’m the only one who pushed past his stubbornness and got him to trust me. You all lose your patience with him too quickly.” 

“You’re right,” Jongin admits. 

“He’s kinda cute like this,” Jongin smiles. 

“He’s always cute,” Kyungsoo defends. 

Once Sehun was finally better from all that made him feel unwell, he found himself happily cuddling his Yixing hyung, and dozing off. Kyungsoo and Jongin were watching a movie, which he was also supposed to be watching, but he was too warm and comfy cuddling with his favorite hyung. 

“So, Sehun, were you ever going to tell us your little secret?” Jongin says, light-heartedly. 

Sehun looks up at his fellow maknaes and frowns, “What are you talking about?” 

“Something about being called baby?” Kyungsoo asks. 

Sehun blushes, “Hyung,” he whines, hiding his face in Yixing’s chest. 

“Be nice to him,” Yixing scolds gently. 

“What? It’s cute! He’s cute,” Jongin defends. 

Sehun feels his cheeks heat up even more, “Not cute,” he argues weakly. 

“The cutest,” Kyungsoo says. 

Sehun can’t help the fluttering feeling in his stomach at the words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Follow me at my [Tumblr!](https://kpopthoughtbubble.tumblr.com/) I can't wait to talk to you all! c:


End file.
